Skis, related equipment and accessories present problems in their storage between use. When they are brought inside a dwelling, they are frequently covered with ice and snow so that they should not be left leaning in the usual manner against walls with their ends resting on floors because of the water drainage which results. In families where there are a number of skiers, the resultant clutter and mix-up of equipment can cause a problem.
The present invention provides an optimum arrangement in a free-standing cabinet for ski equipment which allows movement of the cabinet within the dwelling to a suitable location during skiing season and then to a different storage location when the equipment is not in use.
It is further essential that a cabinet provided for such equipment be designed and constructed not only to maintain a neat appearance and a safe and orderly arrangement of the ski equipment but also to provide for safe drainage of the water from the equipment as it dries and for removal of the moisture laden air from the compartment.